Forgetting Kate Denali
by IAmCullenized
Summary: Edward Cullen is a badboy emo skater from Chicago.His girlfriend,Kate Denali,cheats on him and he finds out.He decides to move to Forks,WA and meets the one and only Bella Swan.AH,Canon Pairings*Lemons.Based on FSM.Please give it a chance!R&R sum. inside
1. Summary!

**Forgetting Kate Denali:**

**Edward Cullen is an 18 year old bad boy emo skater from Chicago. His girlfriend Kate Denali, who he's in love with, cheats on him and he finds out. He vacations in Forks, Washington and meets the one and only Bella Swan. Once Kate comes back for him, who will he choose? What happens? All Human. Canon Pairings. Rated M for lemons. Based on the movie Forgetting Sarah Marshall. **

**Coming to a website near you! ;)**


	2. The Break Up

**Hello, I'm -IAmCullenized- and I am writing this story with my friend Pixie Hollow. I saw the movie _Forgetting Sarah Marshall _recently, and it gave me the idea. :) So Pixie and I decided to write a story together based on the movie _Forgetting Sarah Marshall_. So enjoy and review!**

_**POV's: Bella + Edward**_

_February 25th_

EPOV:

I was sitting on the couch with my girlfriend, Kate Denali. We were watching the movie _Dude, Where's My Car._ It's my favorite movie. It's hilarious. Kate always jokes saying that I would be like Chester.

I am Edward Cullen. I am 18 and I live in Chicago. I have bronze/copper colored messy hair, tat looks like I just got out of bed. I have green eyes that Kate describes are "just like emeralds".

I took a look at Kate and I started to have this feeling that something wasn't right. That something was going to happen, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Oh well, it'll pass.

After another five or so minutes, Kate gets up and starts pacing, with a frown on her face. I get up, and she says sternly "Sit.". I sit back down and pause the movie.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"I have something I have to tell you, but you'll get mad at me. I know you will. I want to tell you, but I don't want you to be mad at me. I just want to tell you right now that I'll always love you..." She rambled.

"What's wrong?" I repeat.

She stops pacing. "There's someone else." She whispers quietly, but I still heard her, but barely. I couldn't believe it. What the hell is she talking about?

"I'm sorry, what?" I say in disbelief.

"Theres someone else!!" She yells at me. She starts to cry quietly. Good thing this is my house, otherwise Esme and Carlisle would've had my head by now.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask, speaking my thoughts.

"I met someone else, Edward. His name is Michael. He's 19 years old and attends the local community college."

"How did you meet this 'Michael'? When? Where?" I demanded. I can't believe it. Who's Michael, and what's he have to do with this? Is she cheating on me?

"I met him at a party that Irina threw. I met him last year sometime in November. Irina's party was hosted at her house. I wasn't going to go at first, but she is my cousin. She really wanted me to go. So I went. And then I met Michael."

"What else happened, Kate. Tell me _everything._" I demanded again.

She sat down on the couch next to me.

"Okay; so at the party I got drunk. He got drunk. We had a little one night stand."

"Kate..."

"Okay fine, after that one night stand, I started seeing him more and more. I couldn't help it. He says that he couldn't either."

"What the fuck, Kate!! How could you do this to me?? Have you ever thought of the idea that he could _possibly_ just be trying to get you either pregnant or HIV positive?"

"Michael wouldn't do that to me!" She defended the asshole.

"My ass."

"Ugh, you are so totally misunderstanding, Eddie!"

"Don't call me Eddie!! how many times do I have to tell you that? Try to get it through your blond wig and fake nose!"

She gasped at me and her tears came faster. I knew I shouldn't say that to the one I love, but I couldn't help it. How could she cheat on me?

"Ed..Edward. I'll always love you, but I think I love Michael more."

"Okay; well if you feel that way, GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!" I screamed at her.

"Goodbye Edward."

She left my house, crying. After a minute, I started to feel tears of my own fall. I went to the bathroom and got my razor out. I would never think of cutting myself, but I just lost the woman I love.

The razor blade pushed into my skin.

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Like it? Review!!**

**Signed,**

**-IAmCullenized and Pixie Hollow.**


	3. Planning and Webchat

_**Next Chapter! Pixie Hollow has decided to just be a beta for now!**_

_EPOV:_

_Getting over Kate is not easy. Having her on my mind all the time kills me. Her blonde hair, those captivating eyes still burned into my mind. The curve of her lips when she smiles, the wrinkle of her nose. _

_I have a gruesome habit of cutting myself. The feeling of the blade making contact with my skin helps me. Heals me. The warm blood flowing down my pale skin contrasts beautifully. It's a guilty pleasure, which helps me through the day. _

_After cutting myself, and sulking like an emo freak; I log onto my video chat, hoping to have some words of advice from my step-brother, Emmett._

I logged in to see if he was online. He was, as usual. I clicked on his username, grizzlybear5542, and I sent him a chat invite. He accepted, and his face popped up on the screen.

"Hey bro, how you holding up?" He asks.

"Not good, man. I gotta get out of here."

"How about you move in with me, here in Forks?"

"I don't know, Em. Kate said something about Forks; about it being a great place to get away to."

"Dude, you said you needed to get out of there, and POOF! Here I am! You cannot turn down this spectacular opportunity. I even know a few girls I could hook you up with." He winks at me. "Besides, Rose misses you."

"I don't know..." I said unsure.

"Come on, Eddie. Don't be a jackass! Just say yes!"

"Emmett!" I heard a girl call.

"Is Rose there?" I ask, he froze.

"No..." He said nervously. He practically just gave it away.

"Hi Rose!!" I yell to her.

"Edward, for the last time; Rose is not here."

"Bullshit." He was looking away from the computer, whispering. _Way to make it obvious_, I thought.

"Who are you talking to?" I ask.

"Nobody."

"It's Rose, huh?"

"No, it's not Rose; it's no one."

Rose appeared at the left side of the screen.

"Oh, so now I'm a 'no one'." She looks at me and smiles. "Hi Edward."

"Hey Rose."

"Okay, so it was Rose. You caught me. Sorry man, she's _supposed_ to be out with Alice and Bella." Alice is my step sister. Who's Bella? For some reason, I liked that name.

"Who's Bella?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, Em. I'll come in a week, deal?"

"Okay. I wish it could be sooner."

"Sorry, I still have to pack and all that shit."

"Oh yeah."

"I'll call you later with the flight details and stuff."

"Okay."

"I gotta go, bye."

"Bye, bro!"

I got up off of the computer and decided to start packing.

**Well, what did you think? Review!!**

**Thanks,**

**Pixie Hollow&Breanna**


	4. Airplane Riding Is Not My Thing!

Well, Here's another chapter of _Forgetting Kate Denali._

_Disclaimer: We don't Own Twilight_

**EPOV:**

_Fuck._

Having to start over is not fun. Getting away from your lover isn't that fun either. But, in my case, it's necessary. I was going to miss that bitch. If I wanted to start over, I have to stop thinking of her. Unfortunately, it isn't that easy.

As I stand in my house, looking around the room, I shake my head. I was leaving for good, and not coming back. I threw the boxes on the floor completely pissed, completely _done._

When I get to Forks, Washington, I'll be a new man. I won't need a woman to fulfill my life—much to mother's dismay—I will be a bachelor. I will have, the money, the cars. Everything I could every dream of.

_Except…_her_._

"I don't need her," I mutter to myself, throwing my clothes angrily into the suitcase. I struggle to believe my words, but it's too hard and I know I'm lying to myself. "fuck." I curse for what it felt like the thousandth time today.

I grab my iPod and blast my music until the ear buds bleed and my ears throb. _Whatever it takes to get _her, _off my mind._

And of course, it didn't work.

--

I sit in my seat on the airplane, gazing out the window. I shake my head as I try to keep my mind on what I'm doing. _Getting away from her._ Let's just hope this works.

I pull my sleeves further down my arms, to hide the scars from my disgusting habit. I have a sudden urge to run the airplane bathroom and seep the razor into my skin as Kate's words drift into my mind, but I resist as I stare out at the scenery again.

_This is going to be a long day._

I took a soft nap, after my need. It got my mind off of the current matter. I dreamt of Kate, so it didn't really help. Suddenly, as she drifts in my mind, I start to have that urge, that need, that want again. I woke up with a jump.

I start to find it harder to resist the longer it took to get to Forks. I almost dragged myself to the restroom to use my razorblade on my begging skin; again. I resist, but it takes a lot out of me.

I decide to take my mind off of things, so I grab my iPod and start listening to _Young _by _Hollywood Undead. _Then I grab a magazine, so I start to read _AP_. It stands for _Alternative Press_. It's a magazine filled with bands like Blink-182, Green Day, All Time low, and Taking Back Sunday. It also has Kill switch Engage. I love this magazine. It usually keeps my mind occupied.

After about an hour of reading _AP _magazines, and listening to my punk playlist, I start to get bored. I still had another 3 hours on the airplane. I decide to see what movie was playing on the plane. I call the stewardess over.

"Excuse me, what movie is playing?" I ask her politely. Her name tag said her name was _Tanya_.

"Well, they're playing two movies; _Dude, Where's My Car _and _Sydney White. _Would you like a DVD player and a set of earphones?" She bent over to show her cleavage. It was _way _too obvious that she was flirting with me. I was disgusted, but I didn't let it show.

I suddenly remember what movies she said were playing. I couldn't watch either of them. I couldn't watch _Dude, Where's My Car _because Kate and I were watching that movie right before she broke my heart. I couldn't watch _Sydney White _because that's Kate's favorite movie.

"No thank you, I was just wondering."

"Okay, let me know if you need _anything_." She turned around and started walking a way, swinging her hips too much. I turned to the window and dry gagged quietly.

I just decide to continue what I was doing earlier.

After half an hour, I fall asleep again

--

I woke up to the flight attendant's voice.

"Flight 33 is now landing in Port Angeles. I repeat, Flight 33 is now landing in Port Angeles."

By two minutes, we landed and I boarded off the plane.

--

**Pixie Hollow: **-IAmCullenized- and I wrote this chapter together, it was fun! She's an amazing author, so review please! Stay tuned, we're getting to the good stuff….


	5. Angel?

**Hey!!! We're hoping you enjoy our story! Here is another chapter!! **

**Disclamer: I Do Not Own ANYTHING....**

EPOV:

I walk into the airport to see 5 people, including Emmett and Rosalie. I walk up to them. The brunette was staring at me. She is beautiful, but I can't just stare. I have to do something more. I can't risk taking her right then and there with everyone watching. I don't understand why I have this urge to hold her. I usually felt this way towards Kate.

I frown. I couldn't think that way... it makes me want to do something...crazy. I can't do it in public. I don't want anyone else but Emmett to know. At least, not at the moment.

"Hey Guys!" I say with some enthusiasm.

"Hey, Eddie! I want you to meet the rest of the gang. This is Jasper," He points to a tall, blonde, blue-eyed boy. He nods towards me; I nod back just to be polite. "you remember Alice," Yes, I remember Alice and our memories at or old tree house. Oh, I miss those days. We only hung out when I visited from Chicago. She gives me a hug, and I hugged her back. "And Bella." He winked at me after he mentioned Bella, the beauty. She offers me her hand to shake. I took it and felt a spark. She immediately gasped and released my hand. Did she feel it too? Nah, I fucking doubt it. I would never get the chance to have that angel like me in that way.

"Hi, I'm Edward... I also hate the name Eddie.... _Emmett_..._._" He just smirks at me.

"Come on, you know you love that name!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes..."

We keep on saying, "Yes", "No". Before it got too far, to the point where we would both be yelling in the middle of the airport, Rose interrupted.

"Alright, that's enough. Stop calling Edward that, _Emmy_." Emmett's _always _hated that name. This one bitch from Chicago named Camille **(no offense to anyone with that name)** had a crush on him and always called him that.

"Rosie, you know I hate that name!" He whines

"I'll call you it for a week if you don't quit calling Edward 'Eddie.'" He turnes and glares at her playfully.

"Okay, I'll stop." Emmett whines, again.

"Now apologize." She says sternly.

"Sorry _Edward._"

"Okay, let's go get your baggage before it gets stolen." Rose says.

Everyone but Bella walks ahead of me. I realize how she hasn't talked yet. So, I decide to talk to her. I just _had _to hear her voice.

"Hey." _Idiot. _I thought to myself.

"Hello." She replies. Her voice is like bells. I suddenly catch myself wishing that I can hear more.

"I'm Edward. I'm Emmett and Alice's step-brother." I introduce.

"I know," She giggles. Her voice is like angels singing. "I'm Isabella, but call me Bella. I'm Jasper's younger sister. He's older by a year."

"I am sort of like the middle child. Emmett's older than me, but Alice is younger than me. But, I'm adopted. So, it's kind of confusing. I'm not smart at all that shit, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get it." She smiles. I don't think I'll be able to live without it. _What's wrong with me. I love Kate... I can't possibly like this girl. I must be insane. _I thought to myself. I shook my head to try to clear my head of all thoughts.

We arrive at the luggage carrier. Rose picks up my luggage for me.

"Damn Edward, what the hell do you have in here, _rocks_?" Rose states.

"No, just clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, all the basic shit you need. Also, I could've gotten it myself." I protest.

"Oh, of_ course_." Rose says with sarcasm in her tone. Soon, we were out of the airport approaching my dream car... a red Ferrari F430 with black racing stripes. I only had one thought,

_Who's car is THAT?_

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me 2 hours to write and type, and plus, Pixie Hollow had to edit it for me, I wanted it to be a great chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**XxX,  
Breanna(:**


	6. Rose: IAmCullenized's Version

**Hey there! Sorry for **_**another **_**long wait!! I kept on writing this chapter, but my stupid brother kept exiting it out without saving it, so it took a while. Plus, me and Pixie Hollow tried making it perfect! Hopefully, it is.**

**Disclaimer: We Don't Own Twilight or The Plot of Forgetting Sarah Marshall.**

_Previously on FKD:_

_We arrive at the luggage carrier. Rose picks up my luggage for me._

"_Damn Edward, what the hell do you have in here, __rocks__?" Rose states._

"_No, just clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, all the basic shit you need. Also, I could've gotten it myself." I protest._

"_Oh, of__ course__." Rose says with sarcasm in her tone. Soon, we were out of the airport approaching my dream car... a red Ferrari F430 with black racing stripes. I only had one thought,_

_Who's car is THAT?_

EPOV:

As I put my luggage in the trunk, I couldn't help but notice Bella getting in the driver's seat of the Ferrari. Is this _her_ car?

Jasper was getting in the passenger's seat, as Alice and I were squeezing to fit in the back. Emmett and Rose get into Emmett's red Range Rover.

Bella starts the car and her radio begins to play. My favorite song begins playing.

"Hey guys, this is my favorite song!" I exclaim with excitement. Alice giggles, Jasper chuckles, and Bella full on laughs and turns the radio up. I look at her.

"This is one of my favorite songs too." Bella says.

We start to sing along to the radio.

_"Somebody call 911!  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa!  
(Fire Burning, Fire Burning)_

Kingston  
Let's Go (Hey, hey, hey)  
Red One (Hey Hey)  
Shawty got that super thing  
Hotter than the sun of south in Spain  
Got me soon as I walked through the door Oh!  
My pocket started tickle-ing  
The way she dropped it low that thang  
Got me wanna spend my money on her, her

She get it pop it, lock it, drop it,  
That birthday cake,  
Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away  
Now take my red, black card and my jewelry  
Shawty is cool like the fire, Cool like fire

_[Chorus]__  
Somebody call 911!  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa!  
I gotta cool her down  
She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa!  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
(Fire burning, fire burning)_

That body is a masterpiece  
The order is one in every hundred years  
But ain't no doubt I'm taking it home Oh!  
I'm afraid we'll blow them legs  
Little mama game is about to change  
She'll be on covers over the world, world

She get it pop it, lock it, drop it,  
That birthday cake,  
Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away  
Take my red, black card and my jewelry  
Shawty is cool like the fire, Cool like fire

_[Chorus]__  
Somebody call 911  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa!  
I gotta cool her down  
She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa!  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor_

She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fellas run around  
Hey!  
No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more  
Hey!  
She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fella's run around  
Madam, get outta my way , everybody, sing it now, hey!  
No exit from the dance floor so them boys want more  
Let's go! Madam, let's go, hey!

She get it pop it, lock it, drop it,  
that birthday cake,  
Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away  
Now Take my red , black card and my jewelry  
Shawty is cool like the fire, Cool like fire

_[Chorus]__  
Somebody call 911  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa!  
I gotta cool her down  
She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa !  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor_

Somebody call 911"

By the time the second chorus, we were all singing loudly, but still in tune. Once the song ends, we all laugh so hard that there are tears coming out of our eyes and we can't breathe. This is the first time I _really _laugh since Kate left me. That makes me stop laughing, and frown instead. They all notice and look at me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bella asks.

I really want to tell them, especially Bella, but I just can't. Not right now.

After _New Divide _and _Burn It To The Ground _play on the radio, we arrive at Emmett's. Emmett and Rose are already here.

I grab my luggage and we walk in and are, once again, greeted by Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hey again! Rose, can you show Edward his room?" She nods.

She grabs my wrist and drags me down the hallway and into an empty room. All that's in here is some furniture. I set my luggage on the bed that's there. She slams the door behind her.

"Rose? What are you doing?" I ask.

"Good question here, why do I feel scars on your wrist?" She looks pissed off and worried.

"Umm… my cat scratched me."

She glares at me. "Edward, you don't have a cat. Quit giving me all of this bullshit and tell me the truth."

I sigh. "Are you sure you want to know?" She nods. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Not even Emmett. And you have to mind your own business, understand?" She nods again. "Promise?"

"Yes."

I sigh once more. "Okay, I cut myself." She gasps in worry. "But you can't exactly blame me. The love of my life just left me! What am I supposed to do? I can't just move out of Chicago, turn around, and fall in love with someone else. It's not that fucking easy!" I raise my voice slightly at her, letting the anger take advantage of me. I don't want to yell at Rose, she's like a sister to me. Hell, she's my sister-in-law. No big difference, but we're closer than normal in-laws.

Her eyes tear up slightly, and I felt regret come rushing into me. I know I shouldn't yell at her, but I didn't mean to.

I take a deep breath. "Fuck. Rose, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice," I say quietly and calmly.

"Edward, you need help." She says softly.

"No, I don't. And plus, you said you would mind your own business." I say seriously.

"But Edward, I didn't know it was going to be this serious."

"Well, what did you think happened to me?"

"I don't know, but I never would have thought of _this_. I never thought this situation would turn this serious."

"What situation!? All that happened, is that Kate fucking left me. End of story. Nothing else! So please, do what you promised. Leave it alone. I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure about that."

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Okay then, I will."

She turns around to walk out the door.

"Rose?"

She turns back around.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

She opens the door and walks out. I look out the door to see Rose silently crying in the hallway. I know I should comfort her, but I'm the one who caused this, so I decided to leave it alone.

I close my bedroom door and start to unpack my luggage.

**That's a longer chapter for you! Review!! Thank the beta! **

**XxX,**

**Breanna(:**


	7. Rose: Pixie Hollow's Version

**Hey, it's -IAmCullenized-! This is Pixie Hollow's version of Chapter 5 "Rose".**

**Disclaimer: Pixie and I don't own ANYTHING.**

As I place my luggage in the trunk, I can't help but watch Bella get into the driver's seat of the Ferrari. When you look at her, you see a small, cute, shy girl that is extremely reserved. You'd never imagine she'd be driving something so...ostentatious. I smile to myself as I picture her driving, hair flying out of control, huge grin, and a laugh that breaks hearts.

I close the trunk after I hear Jasper's voice. I follow them, still unsure where to sit. Jasper sits down immediately in the passenger's seat, while I follow Alice in the back. Emmett and Rosalie start to walk hand-in-hand the other way, toward a red Range Rover.

The car ride suddenly makes me unbearably drowsy. The cool feeling of the wind on my skin makes me feel so at home. The radio was turned up--not too loud, not too low--so no one speaks. I suppose they want to give me space; a chance to take everything in.

A waterfall of calm comes crashing down on my senses. And when I think to Kate, accidentally, I don't feel anything but the calmness, the cold wind.

"Is he okay?" I hear a small whisper, but I don't turn my head to the source.

"He's having a moment." Undoubting, Alice is the one to utter these words. Still, I don't move or say anything, because, this is most relaxed I've felt in a long time.

I hear a small voice suddenly start singing along to an infamous pop song. I don't laugh, I don't speak, I just _listen. _And I continue to listen until we arrive at our destination.

--

I'm being jerked awake by little Alice. "We're here, sleepy head." Her bubbly voice whispers.

"Where?" is all I can say. My throat is thick with sleep.

"At Emmett's house." Bella answers and I realize that it wasn't Alice who woke me up, it was Bella. A smell of strawberries floats to my nose, and I greedily inhale. I want to know where it's coming from, but when I see Bella with a smile on her face and the wind blowing in her hair, I suddenly know. Never in my life have I ever smelt so fascinating. I find myself wanting to press my face into her neck, her hair.

I'm pulled out of my reverie by Emmett's booming voice. He's ordering me to get my luggage and hurry my ass inside the house. I half-smile and retreat to the back of the car, to receive my things.

When I make it to the door, I see Rosalie and Emmett standing there--watching me. "Hello?" I nervously say. Even though they are my family, I can't help but feel nervous.

Emmett laughs. "You're blushing. I've never seen anything so adorable. Are you just captivated my presence?" He teases and earns a giggle from the girls. "Alright, don't answer me; I remember when I use to be funny." He turns to Rose and waits for her giggles to subside. "Show him to his room, madam?"

"Yes, sir." She salutes and grabs my arm, pulling me with her. I almost drop my luggage, but I try not to let it show.

A small room with a desk, bed and a window comes into view. A black comforter covers the queen size bed. It's nothing extravagant, but it makes me feel okay to know that I have my own room. I feel like a child, I think to myself.

Rosalie closes the door behind her. "There's your bed." I place my bags on the bed. "And that's your desk." I place my laptop case on it, along with my wallet. "The window...I put some curtains up, they're obviously a darker shade of brown. I hope that's okay. I tried to go with something that...fits your age?" I can tell she is struggling to be nice; she can tell something's wrong with me. The hesitance soon starts to scare me.

"It's good." I manage a small smile. I walk to the bed and sit, she follows in pursuit. Her blue eyes bore into mine; I see questions swimming in them.

"What?" I say to her, in a low, small voice.

"Something's wrong...but I'm not sure what it is. I thought you were doing okay," she stands, starting to pace.

I sigh, placing my hand up to my hair. "I am, don't assume."

I hear a small gasp and I stare at her, to try and figure out what she's seen that's so...frightening. Following her gaze, I see her eyes lead to my wrist.

_The scars. _

I groan. "Rosalie--"

"What the fuck?! You're not a whiny teenager! What--" she is speechless, repulsed, and saddened. It's all there in her eyes. She turns away from me. "What made you do that? You need help!" She begins to shout.

I shush her. "Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about." I try to keep my voice level, but it's not working. "I'm not a teenager." I smirk, even though it's childish.

"This is the gayest thing you've ever done." She sneers. But I don't let her show my emotions, I stand there, waiting for her to continue. "It's so gross, you're such a masochist."

"So I've been told." I mutter but she hears it of course.

"Edward, why do you want to hurt yourself?" She shakes her head. "I feel like I'm talking to a teenager..." Of course, she says this under her breath.

"I came here because this chick I was dating decided to leave me. This is the only thing that calms me, it makes me feel like...I don't know, but it makes me _good." _I realize I'm using my hands as I explain, so I quickly return my hand to my sides.

"Just because some bitch left you doesn't mean you need to go hurt yourself." she scoffs while I roll my eyes.

"You don't fucking know how it feels to lose the one person you've trusted for so long. Don't try to feel like you do know, don't feel sorry for me." My voice is low and menacing, and suddenly, I'm standing. "This is my only release; it's my only get away. Yes, it is kinda childish, but it's the only way I can actually feel something that is actually real, because obviously what I had with Kate wasn't." Her eyes start to tear as I finish telling my story. "I love feeling like I'm in control of what I'm feeling; you've got to understand that. It feels so fucking good." I close my eyes and make an effort to calm myself.

"God, Edward, you sound like a drug addict." Tears stream down her face as she attempts to joke. One of her defense mechanisms. "You need to have some help...maybe go to a therapist to talk about this. Don't resort to something so...stupid. You have people who love you--"

"If I wanted a guilt trip, I would've asked for one." I cut her off. I notice my eyes are becoming blurred. _Fuck. _"I came here to start over, please, give me that. Don't take me back to the place that hurts so much."

"You sound like a little girl." She continues to cry, but smiles a genuine smile.

Silence feels the air, and her crying subsides. I hear loud footsteps, so I begin to speak again, fast and quietly. "Don't tell anyone. If you do...I swear..."

"Rose," Emmett's voice fills the cold air. "Everything alright?"

"Everything is fine." Is her curt reply.

"Are you crying?" A worried Emmett walks over to her.

"No..uh, well hm, yes. I was." I glance at her worriedly. "Edward told me something so sad..." I start to panic; I look for some kind of escape. Maybe the window? Emmett's large frame is in front of the door, so I can't go there...shit.

"This story, a love story." Shut up, Rosalie! "It just came out in theaters; Edward said it's really good. Really touching." She lies.

_Thank you._

"Hm, I've always wondered about, Edward." Is Emmett's caring response. Rosalie throws me a look that's filled with pity. I turn away and hear her retreating footsteps.

I sigh as I start to unpack my luggage.

_Day one, not so great. _


	8. AN: Stories!

Yes, this is an Author's Note… sorry!

I have an announcement! I have two other stories, so it may take me longer to update now, but a new chapter is in progress! One of the stories is new, so check it out!

Also, follow me on Twitter: my username is breannas1991

Add my you tube, it's new… no vids up, but I might get some up soon: blink182fann01

Please read and review my two other stories: New Worlds Collide (and then there's ) Rescue Me, Please!

Thank you all, and I apologize again! There should be a new chapter up soon!!

XxX,

Breanna(:


	9. AN: CoAuthor

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT BYYYY:

-IAMCULLENIZED-!!!1

Okay, so PixieHollow has decided on not helping me write this story anymore, anyone interested in being a Co-Author?

Let me know!

ReadAndReview,

-IAmCullenized-


	10. Greek God

Yay!!! New chapter! Did you ever think you would live to see the day? Haha, well, it's about time I updated! Sorry it took me so long, I've been dealing with a lot of crap. So yeahh.

Anyone interested in being co-author? I would love that. Since PixieHollow dropped out on me. So, the story may not be as good. Just let me know if you're interested in being my new co-author!

And you may have noticed that I may jump from past-tense to present-tense. Well, now I'm staying in past-tense. It's easier for me to write.

Anyways, Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight or the plot of Forgetting Sarah Marshall.

* * *

_**Previously on FKD:**_

_**I sigh as I start to unpack my luggage.**_

_Day one, not so great._

* * *

BPOV:

Jasper, Alice, and I got into my red Ferrari, me in the driver's seat, and were driving to the airport to meet Emmett and Rosalie there.

Once I got there, I parked next to Emmett's big, red Range Rover.

We walked into the airport, Alice on my left, Jasper on Alice's left. Alice had one of my arms hooked into one of hers, and she was holding Jasper's hand with the other.

Oh yeah, did I mention that they're dating?

"Hey Alice, who are we picking up here?" I asked her.

"My step-brother Edward. Well, you know how me and Emmett are brother and sister?" I nodded. "Well, our mom married his dad. Hence the step in _step-_brother. Anyways, he's going through a rough patch and Emmett has offered Edward to live with him and he accepted." She explained to me.

"Oh. You didn't tell me you had a step-brother." I told her.

"Yeah, I did." She replied.

"You did?" She nodded. "Hmm, I don't remember."

"Oh, well, I told you about him before."

"Do either of you know how long he will be here?" I ask both of them. They both shook their heads.

I sigh. We walked a little bit further and Rose and Emmett came into view.

"Hey Rose!" I exclaimed with excitement. Alice and I unhooked arms and I ran into Rose's arms. We engaged into a big hug. Then, out of nowhere, Emmett joins, hugging both me and Rose and lifting us both into the air at the same time.

Emmett is very strong. He's _huge._ Not like fat, but like muscular.

"Em… _Em_… EM!" I exclaimed, or should I say, _breathed _since both me and Rose were out of air.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you put us down?!" Rose gasped.

"Oh!!" He put us down. "Sorry, I forgot how petite you both are. Bell's like a porcelain doll!" He laughed.

"Oh, ha-ha!" I laughed sarcastically.

Then, Edward's plane landed. The passengers exited slowly. Then, I saw a Greek god. He had bronze colored hair and sharp, piercing green eyes from what I could see. He was wearing just a plain black t-shirt with jeans. He had a frown painted on his face, but it was a beautiful frown.

Did I just call a frown beautiful?

Yes, I did.

Suddenly, the god walked toward us. Is _that_ Edward? Holy shit, I think it is. As he walked toward us, I just stared quietly.

"Hey guys!" The god says with little enthusiasm.

"Hey, Eddie! I want you to meet the rest of the gang. This is Jasper," He pointed to Jasper. He nodded toward him; he nodded back. "You remember Alice," Alice gave him a hug, and he hugged her back. "And Bella." I offered my hand for him to shake. he took it and I felt a spark. I immediately gasped and released his hand. He just looked at me in shock. Did he feel it too? Nah, I doubt it. I doubt I will ever get the chance to have that god like me in that way.

"Hi, I'm Edward... I also hate the name Eddie.... _Emmett_..._._" Emmett smirked at Edward.

For some reason, I liked that name. _Edward. _I loved to think it. I wonder what it's like to _say _it.

"Come on, you know you love that name!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes..."

They kept on saying, "Yes", "No". I thought it was extremely immature, but adorable at the same time on Edward's part. Before it got too far, Rose interrupted.

"Alright, that's enough. Stop calling Edward that, _Emmy_." Emmett's _always _hated that name. He told me this one girl he absolutely _hated _called him that. He's hated that name ever since.

"Rosie, you know I hate that name!" He whined.

"I'll call you it for a week if you don't quit calling Edward 'Eddie.'" He turned and glared at her playfully.

"Okay, I'll stop." Emmett whined, again.

"Now apologize." She said sternly.

"Sorry _Edward._" Edward smirked at him slightly. I don't even think he realized he did.

"Okay, let's go get your baggage before it gets stolen." Rose said.

Everyone but Edward walked ahead of me. I'm not going to walk fast. What if I trip in front of Edward? Oh my god, that would be totally embarrassing. I have to try my best to not be such a klutz when he's around.

I was still silent, I don't know why, but I just was. I was thinking about Edward's voice. It's the most perfect voice I've ever heard in my lifetime.

"Hey." I hear him say.

"Hello." I reply politely.

"I'm Edward. I'm Emmett and Alice's step-brother." He introduced himself again.

"I know," I giggled. What the fuck? I _never _giggle. "I'm Isabella, but call me Bella. I'm Jasper's younger sister. He's older by a year." He's 19, I'm 18, by the way.

"I am sort of like the middle child. Emmett's older than me, but Alice is younger than me. But, I'm adopted. So, it's kind of confusing. I'm not smart at all that shit, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get it." I smiled. He was just so cute. He suddenly frowned slightly. He shook his head, as if to clear his head of all thoughts.

We arrived at the luggage carrier. _That was fast_, I thought.

Rose picked up Edward's suitcase.

"Damn Edward, what the hell do you have in here, _rocks_?" Rose stated. I laughed internally.

"No, just clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, all the basic shit you need. Also, I could've gotten it myself." Edward protested.

"Oh, of_ course_." Rose said with sarcasm in her tone. Soon, we were out of the airport approaching my red Ferrari F430 with black racing stripes.

I continued walking, leaving everyone else behind. I got in the driver's seat and Jasper got into the passenger's seat. I start the car.

After putting Edward's luggage in the trunk, he and Alice squeeze into the back.

Suddenly, on the radio, _Fire Burning by Sean Kingston _comes on.

"Hey guys, this is my favorite song!" Edward exclaims with excitement. Alice giggled, Jasper chuckled, and I full on laughed and turned up the radio. Edward looked at me.

"This is one of my favorite songs too." I said.

We sing along to the whole song.

By the time the second chorus, we were all singing loudly, but still in tune. Once the song ended, we all laughed so hard that there were tears coming out of our eyes and we couldn't breathe. Edward suddenly stopped and frowned. I stop the car. We all turn to look at him.

_Huh, I wonder what happened to him, _I thought to myself. I figured I should've asked, so I did.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He just stared. I turned around and continued driving. A few more songs played on the radio.

Then I heard Jasper say, "Edward's asleep."

I took a look in the rear-view mirror. Yup, there he was, sleeping like a baby. He looks so peaceful. I force myself to stop looking at him and continue driving with my eyes on the road.

Soon, we arrived at Emmett's. Emmett and Rose were already there.

I woke up Edward. He got out of the car and grabbed his luggage. We walked in and were greeted by Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hey again! Rose, can you show Edward his room?" Emmet greets. Rose nodded.

She grabbed Edward by the wrists and dragged him down the hall.

"Hey Emmett, what happened to Edward?" I asked him.

"He's down with broken hear syndrome." I gasped silently. _So that's why he's so sad_, I thought.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, it turns out his now ex-girlfriend Kate was cheating on him with some dud **(AN: yes, **_**dud. **_**Not dude, **_**dud.) **_named Michael." He explained.

"He must be devastated." Jasper said.

"Yeah, he's pretty depressed. Rose and I were getting pretty worried, so we invited him to live with us."

"Well, that's really sweet." I said nicely.

"Yeah. He's my step-brother, but to me, he's like a brother. What do you expect?" I laughed.

Suddenly I heard small sobs from down the hall. It sounded like Rose.

"Hold on, I'm gonna go check on Rose and Edward… see what's up." I said. Everyone else just nodded.

I walked down the hall to find Rose hugging her knees with her back against the wall, crying.

"Rose?" I said softly.

She looked up with tears on her face.

**Now was that a long chapter or what? Finally, right? Well, if you liked it, REVIEW! **

**XxX,**

**-IAmCullenized- **


	11. First Fight

**Hey everyone! Welcome to a new chapter of Forgetting Kate Denali! Like that last chapter? I did! I am finally going to make a decent update and put in something that wasn't already there! Do you want to know why Rose was crying? What will she see? Read ahead to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot of Forgetting Sarah Marshall or Twilight.**

_

* * *

_

_Previously on FKD:_

_I walked down the hall to find Rose hugging her knees with her back against the wall, crying._

"_Rose?" I said softly._

_She looked up with tears on her face._

_

* * *

_

**BPOV:**

**She looked up at me. I couldn't help myself to be sad too. After all, Rose is my best friend. When she's sad, I'm sad. She looked sad, worried, and just disappointed. **

**"Rose, what happened?" I asked her.**

**She continued to cry. I was getting worried. **

**"Nothing." She said.**

**"I don't believe that. I've known you for quite some time, Rose. You don't just cry for no reason. That's not like you. Please tell me." I said quietly.**

**"It's nothing." She got defensive.**

**"Rose, are you having mood swings?" I asked.**

**"I don't think so" She replied.**

**"It seems like it… wait, you're not pregnant are you?" I asked her, teasing. She looked at me with wide eyes.**

**"What? Wait… m-me? Nooo. What made you think that?" She stuttered.**

**"No reason. I was kidding." I replied**

**"Oh, okay." She said.**

**"Yeah, you should get back to the kitchen." I say.**

**"O-okay." She stuttered. She wiped the rest of the tears off of her face and stood up. I gave her a quick hug. "Thanks, Bella." **

**"Sure thing, Rose. Anytime." I replied. She walked past me.**

**I walked to Edward's room and knocked.**

**"Come in." I heard him say quietly. He sounded stressed and upset.**

**I walked in and closed the door behind me. He was unpacking everything. **

**"What do you need?" He asked. He still hadn't looked up at me. I don't think he knew it was me.**

**"Umm… nothing, but what just happened?" He jumped and straightened up. He turned around and looked at me.**

**"What do you mean?" He asked. He's actually playing innocent?**

**"Why the hell was Rose crying in the hallway?" I asked him.**

**He looked at me like he was worried I was going to find out something.**

**"Um, I have no idea what you're talking about." He actually tried to cover it up? What an ass.**

**"My ass. You know exactly what I'm talking about." I replied with light anger in my voice.**

**"Okay, if you're going to automatically accuse me of things, why don't you get the fuck out of my room!" He raised his voice at me.**

**"I don't have to get out unless I want to!" I yelled back.**

**" You wanna bet?" He said cockily.**

**"Yeah I do!" I yelled back.**

**Then he picked me up. **

**"Ahhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. That made him groan in pain and put me down.**

**"What the hell was that for?" He screamed at me.**

**"You picked me up. What do you think it was for?" I replied. He just groaned in response. "Well anyways, like I was saying, if you make Rose cry _one more time _you will regret it."**

**"Uh-huh, sure, whatever." He replied like he wasn't paying attention and didn't care.**

**"Whatever my ass." I said under my voice.**

**"what was that?" He asked.**

**"Nothing" I said. "just take that as a warning."**

**"Whatever." He said.**

**"Ugh." I walked out of that room and back to that kitchen.**

**Everyone just looked at me, except for Rose. She smiled at me in thanks. **

**"What?" I asked.**

**"What the hell happened in there, Bells?" Jazz asked me.**

**"Let's just say that 'Eddie' is an asshole."**

**"We heard screaming in there." Emmett said. **

**"Yeah, I was taking care of business, right Rose?" I winked at her.**

**"Yup, she was." She walked up to me quickly and gave me a hug. She whispered in my ear, "Thanks". I just nodded.**

**Emmett and Jasper looked at us in suspicion. **

**"What?" I asked, annoyed.**

**"What's going on that you're not telling us?" Jasper asked suspicious. **

**"Nothing." Rose replied.**

**Are you sure?" Emmett asked.**

**"Yeah, baby, I am." She told him.**

**"Okay. If you're sure."**

**"Yes, I am."**

**"Okay. So, now back to important details…. What are we eating for dinner?" We all laughed. Only Emmett would think of food at a time like this.**

**"Pizza and movies?" I recommended. **

**"Sure!!" Re replied excitedly.**

**"Great, I'll order it." I say back.**

**"Wait, let me go get Edward so we can all decide." Jasper says. **

**He walks down the hall. A few seconds later, Edward comes out with him.**

**Speak of the devil, and may he appear.**

**Did you guys like that chapter? REVIEW and tell me how much you liked it! :D**

**XxX,**

**-IAmCullenized-**


	12. New Account New Stories!

**AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry to inform you all that this story will **_**NO LONGER BE UPDATED**_**. I've lost interest in this story, and my other ones. This will be posted on all of my stories **_**ON THIS ACCOUNT**_**. **

**However, I'm currently writing a new story on my **_**new account**_**, beelovestanning. Please go take a read and leave a review, it'd mean the world to me especially since I've decided to come back to writing.**


End file.
